1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Turbine durability for high inlet temperature/high fuel-to-air ratio gas turbine engine designs can be compromised by gas path temperature and/or chemical species non-uniformities occurring at the exit of a combustor. Chemical species variation is particularly relevant to high fuel-to-air ratio turbine designs in that the combustion process may not be completed at the exit plane of the combustor section with the result that partial products of reaction (PPR's) enter the turbine section. The anticipated presence of such temperature non-uniformities contributes to the use of conservative cooling designs for the turbine in order to prevent damage that can be caused by a failure to account for such temperature/PPR's non-uniformities.